The Library Visit
by Ravenclaw's ShadoWriter
Summary: A story in by which the Librarians and one other character are children and how their visit to their library went. They all discover the magic of books and of the library but in different ways. Hope you like it!


**The Library Visit**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or the show 'The Librarians', I merely wrote this for pure enjoyment **_

**I hope you like the story **

**Flynn**

A young boy with the messiest hair could be seen carefully observing each and every book in the city's public library. Of course it was because Flynn Carsen had already read almost every book here. He came here almost every afternoon to escape the dimwits in the orphanage and to discover how the universe actually worked.

Flynn had lived in the orphanage for almost all 13 years of his life with just a hazy memory of his parents and a fondness for books. Since the beginning he had been excluded from the rest as he was slightly different. In the old orphanage there was never enough money and considering that the orphans there had the habit of breaking… everything, the nuns were quick to throw everyone outside for 'fresh air'. Once a tall and older kid by the name of Mark had thrown a kickball his way. Flynn shook his head as he looked at the ball in a curious way. This was supposed to be entertaining?

One of the kinder nuns noticed his disinterest and led him to the local library. And oh what a glorious place it was! A place where all the knowledge was stored. Within the week he had the librarians charmed and with a quick smile he had gotten a small library card and books that went way over the limit in his dirty old brown backpack. This had caused a new sort of teasing with his roommates but Flynn had quickly solved it with a new hiding spot just for the safety of the books.

And as Flynn Carsen's hand stopped in a dusty old book that had never been checked out, he smiled. Ha had finally found a place he belonged. It may had been small and quiet, but to Flynn it was perfect.

**Eve **

Eve paced around the limited library in the military home base. Father was planning another move to a base in the other side of the world, and the trip was supposed to be long. Eve had then concluded that she would need an object to capture her interest. More often than not Eve though that knowledge was better learnt in training and not in a stack of papers, but without any other option she had no choice.

She was at times tired of all the moving with her father however she welcomed it as she was able to bond with him. Ever since her parents split up she had to decide whether to stay with her mom in the Marines or her dad in the Army. It was an easy choice as her mother never understood her. And so with her choice her father had made a pact with her. A pact for both of them to stay together in every soggy or windy base.

_How To Better Fight Hand-To-Hand, The History of WW2, Easy Ways To Detonate A Bomb, Guns And Their History. _She stopped in the thick green book cover with gold army letters _Military Tactics and Their Advantages. _

During the airplane trip to their new home Eve and her father read that book together. They laughed and learned a lot of new information and Eve never knew that so much joy could come out of a book. Maybe having no friends due to all the moving and never having time to socialize was ok if she still had her dada and a couple of informative books.

**Jake **

Jake looked around the library one more time to make sure anyone he knew had not seen him go into the library. No one was in the tables and the only one in the bookshelves was an elderly lady. The librarian had already earned his trust with her vow of silence.

In Nebraska on a small town the family Stone had quite a reputation of being the type of large family with drop-outs, addicts and overall trouble makers. So when Jake began attending school everyone knew nothing good would come out of it and immediately put him in the corner before even finishing saying his last name.

Jake always knew that he was different from his family. He absorbed knowledge and he actually wanted to learn. The best day was when the art teacher began explaining all the paintings of Van Gogh and Monet. After that he wanted to know more about the history, their significance ….everything. He was now 11 and has had plenty of practice hiding his brains behind his family name and his strength.

It was hard with so many cousins and siblings to get time alone without suspicion, but he managed. Now whenever he had free time he could be found sitting with piles of history art books surrounding him until closing time.

Jake hoped that one day he could be free to be himself but even he knew that he could never be able to leave his family. Although he didn't match the description of a Stone didn't mean he stopped being a Stone. Jake gave a sad little smile as he took out the book with a red spine, _The Greatest Historical Paintings of the World._ At least in the library he could be himself.

It was just Jake Stone and so much knowledge.

**Cassandra**

Cassandra tried to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. The kids at school had been extremely cruel to her. They had done the usual name calling but now they had stuck gum in her hair. She huffed, what had she done? She was quiet, polite and friendly even if they weren't. Was it bad that she had knowledge that a 10.75 year old should know?

She had always known that she was different from others. Everyone else had realized that too. She had been shunned from the rest of the kids and their games. Cassandra couldn't even have her parents comfort her since they were busy. Busy, always so busy. Her mom and dad were both college professors and although they were proud about her brightness all she really wanted was her parents comfort.

Cassandra hid from the librarian on the desk. If she saw Cassandra then questions would be asked and that would be too much of a bother.

Books, she liked books. No- she loved books. They made her feel like she belonged and that if she didn't liked reality then she could always open a book and go to their world instead. Characters in books became more like friends than real people. Cassandra found out that she didn't mind because at least she wasn't alone.

With the thoughts of those big bullies at school leaving her mind she saw her favorite book. Cassandra smile and stood on her tippy toes as she tried grabbing one green leather bound book that was on the top of the vintage bookshelf. _The Collection of Sherlock Holmes. _She could never get tired of John Watson and the amazing Sherlock Holmes. After a couple of tries Cassandra was able to retrieve the book.

She walked to a comfy looking chair when suddenly a headache came out of nowhere. Cassandra would have to talk to her mother about a doctor visit, they had been more and more common. But for now she still had spare time for Sherlock. She hoped people would understand how comforting a library could be.

**Ezekiel**

He sneaked past the scary looking librarian sitting in the desk. There was no need to alarm any adults, and he had been told that his character drew suspicion. Ezekiel had never been into a library before and he would admit to only himself that it was slightly extraordinary. There were many books of all sizes and colors, too bad they had no value.

As he passed through the shelves of medical books he was reminded of his mom. She was stuck in a hospital with a disease that was really bad. Once his family got the news and the first medical bill came his dad left. There had been no note, no money, nothing. At least Ezekiel wouldn't have to smell his dad's smelly breath that stunk of alcohol. Ezekiel was barely 10 and now he had to worry about how to get food to him and his mom.

Ezekiel walked to the books with the fancy titles and of tales told at night. He was doing this as a favor to his mom. She had asked for a fairy tale book to read to him. He usually would complain against this, but his mom had been weaker than usual and he could not say no to her. So there he was, looking thru the books. That reminded him, he needed to go to the plaza and steal some rich man's pocket. If it was a good enough pick-pocketing then his mom and him would have a special dinner.

There it was. The perfect book. _Jack and the Giant Beanstalk._ He quickly ran past the scary vulture in the desk and the scanners without even checking it out. It was better this way.

And as he looked back past the running security guard and into the library building. It was a pretty neat place. Maybe he would go back there sometime.

**Lamia **

Lamia scrunched up her nose. This was a really old building. She was trying to find an escape of her mother's absent seat at the table and her father's sky high expectations of her along with the list of all her failures. She came to the library for its knowledge hidden within. Lamia was going to fulfill her father's expectations and be someone.

She kept walking through the bookshelves. She scoffed at the fairy tales section, what a waste of space. People needed knowledge not fiction that filled their minds. Knowledge was power. Knowledge was in the history and strategies. Lamia had no use with fairytales to help explain why her mother left without a trace. Leaving her only daughter with just her controlling father. But she would show them all. She would show them how powerful she would become.

Lamia finally stopped walking in the history books. Those dumb fools would help her see what she should and shouldn't do. She pulled out books and books with old covers and dusty pages. People just didn't know how to get power. She needed to show her dad that she could do it. Even if that meant destroying any bit of childhood she had left, then so be it. Lamia gave a small smile, maybe her dad would notice her effort.

She actually liked this calm setting. People left her alone. She was left alone. It was…. Relaxing.

_**This is it. Hope all of you liked it. Please review and share your opinions. **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

_**-Shadow**_


End file.
